


Not back on the team David

by Phillipe363



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Gen, Light Angst, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Team as Family, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship, Ziva David Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: After everything Ziva did in season 6 and the reveal of Ziva killing Ari on the orders of her father to gain Gibbs trust, well Gibbs and DiNozzo have some choice words for Ziva. This is more of a realistic take for what would have happened if Tony and Gibbs were written in character for not letting a possible mole back into their team regardless of Ziva's claims otherwise.





	Not back on the team David

**Hey guys**

**So, a new NCIS fic and well this is goes AU following 7x01.**

**A different take on the secret that came to light involving Ziva for why she killed Ari, and some of her earlier actions in season 6 for a less happy ending take.**

**Frankly put, this not a TIVA story and not for fans of Ziva who think she can do no wrong.**

**Do not own NCIS**

* * *

Gibbs's basement

Nearing his worktable Leroy Jethro Gibbs feeling a presence turns around to see Ziva David standing there by a far corner with walking over to him.

"Hello Ziva," Gibbs says a bit too calmly.

"Hello, Gibbs," Ziva says with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asks curiously.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about me coming back onto the team," Ziva says.

Letting out a scoff "Never going to happen" Gibbs replies.

"Why? Is this because of what I went through as a prisoner these past months?" Ziva asks curious and hurt.

"No. First, you made me chose between Tony and you back in Israel, I don't like ultimatums Ziva. And for the record, I'll always choose Tony, next you're holding a grudge against your former partner for following my orders and because I can no longer trust you" Gibbs says.

"But you see me as your daughter, and you're the closest thing I have to a father left. And for Tony, he is simply being jealous and immature" Ziva says irately.

"Yes, I saw you as my daughter, but I've let that blind me long enough. Tony is not the one who is jealous and immature, Tony was following my orders to keep after Michael Rivkin given, he murdered an ICE agent doing his job" Gibbs says.

"It was an accident" Ziva fires back angrily.

Glaring "I was not done talking yet David. Still a murdered ICE agent, next he was a rogue operative going around killing terrorists when even his own handlers at Mossad wanted him brought in. Only because you were in love Rivkin you kept him hidden from everybody, refused to be of any help to DiNozzo and were all too happy to throw him to the wolves at Mossad. On top of ignoring his order for you to tell him everything you knew about Rivkin," Gibbs says barely keeping his cool.

"I told him I would tell you, not DiNozzo," Ziva says upset.

"And even then, you were not completely truthful with me. Tony is my senior field agent, David, meaning he's in charge if I'm not around and an order from him is one from me. It's called chain of command. I thought Mossad taught you that at least" Gibbs replies furiously "And the next words out of your mouth better not be an insult about my agent."

"I thought after everything in Somalia, we could just" Ziva begins.

"Move on from it? I watched the video where you physically assaulted Tony who is already injured, and shoved a gun into his face over Rivkin. You betrayed your partner's trust not to mention put his life in danger by causing him further injury. And I know you killed Ari on your father's orders to earn my trust making you nothing more than a mole" Gibbs says upset and betrayed.

"I did get the order, but I volunteered for the mission in order to protect my brother. When I told you Ari was innocent, I believed it. When I pulled the trigger to save your life, I was not following orders. I mean, how could you even think... he was my brother. And now he is gone. Eli is all but dead to me. And the closest thing I have to a father is accusing me" Ziva says emotionally while beginning to cry.

"That's not going to work this time. I don't trust you; I can't trust you and even if I did believe you about Ari your still too much of a liability to my team" Gibbs replies firmly while reigning in his emotions.

"But you have kept me on your team," Ziva says in protest.

"Yes, only I never picked you, unlike Tony, Tim or Kate. You got assigned to my team by Jenny because of pure nepotism. Possibly do your connections for using on her obsessed hunt to kill The Frog. I should have gone to the SECNAV once it was shown that Director Shepard could not do her job properly because you still are more fitting elsewhere for special ops. While you've become a good investigator, your mindset will always be that of a lone operative. You just can't work as a part of a team" Gibbs replies.

"And you still go on lone wolf missions yourself" Ziva points out.

"The difference is my team knows at the end of the day I have their backs. I don't break rule one for screwing over my own partner by attacking them" Gibbs replies.

Suddenly footsteps from the stairs cause them both to look up as Tony walks down them and into the basement, to the surprise of Ziva, but not Gibbs.

"Why are you over here?" Ziva asks.

"Oh, I stayed over during the night given the exhausting day yesterday and my apartment got slightly flooded, a long story" Tony replies.

"I suppose you are down here because you've got something to tell me," Ziva says briskly.

"Yes. I killed Rivkin in self-defense because even a drunk Mossad agent is too dangerous. I had no choice, especially since he tried to kill me first. Maybe that's too horrible for you to hear about your boyfriend being an out of control nut job but that's the truth" Tony says angrily.

"No, you killed him because you were jealous," Ziva says in protest.

Letting out a sigh "Believe what you want, I don't really care. And second I am backing Gibbs for you not coming back to NCIS. McGee's backing us to once we told him the whole truth to" Tony says cynically.

"Why did you spend all that time even looking for me then and not hiring another agent if you never wanted me back?" Ziva asks.

"You were a team member for all of us despite everything, and my gut was telling me something was not right. Don't worry though because that's the last time any of us will do so. For why we never hired a new agent is frankly McGee and I still are trying to deal with the betrayal of you as a mole on our team for years. Like Danny being a dirty cop back in Baltimore, that's not easy to get over" Tony says sharply.

"I'm not a mole" Ziva fires back.

Scoffing "You killed your own brother on orders from your father to gain Gibbs trust and proved last year your allegiance to Mossad is greater than the one to NCIS. So, you'll have to forgive us if we don't take your word for it" Tony snaps.

"And your feelings for being jealous had nothing to do with this?" Ziva asks.

"No Ziva, if Rivikin was just your boyfriend Gibbs and me would have left him alone in peace. I might have flirted with you, but it never went farther than being your professional partner. Even putting aside rule twelve you blew your chances with the whole Rivikin mess. Besides we would have probably ended up like Harm and Mac over in JAG who spent years on a never-ending dance while making our lives miserable but never once actually dating until finally trying it. Only to decide they couldn't make it work before even getting to the alter" Tony replies "As Captain Harmon Rabb personally informed me on what happened with that mess the last time we talked during a case this past May."

Glancing between them "Why did you even pull me out of the desert then?" Ziva asks.

"It's not like we were going to leave you to die, we are not Mossad or your father," Tony says.

"Guess this is it then," Ziva says as it finally sinks in.

"Yes, it is. Because there's no higher power to come bail you out and give you a free pass. You wanted to be a Mossad agent and chose them over us, now you get to live with the bed you slept in" Tony replies.

Ziva turns to look at Gibbs for one last desperate attempt to help only his face not giving away any emotion, and the message clear in his eyes. Ziva walks past both NCIS agents with heading up the stairs and eventually out of the house.

Glancing at the older grey-haired man "Thanks for having my back boss" Tony says.

"Any time Tony" Gibbs replies, after all, Tony and McGee are like sons to him.

"Well I'm going to head up, take a shower and grab a bite to eat. I don't know about you but I'm ready to move on with starting to get our lives back in order" Tony says.

Gibbs merely nods while Tony does a quick jog up the stairs with Gibbs returning to working on his boat for a few minutes.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and if you want, leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**My comments from Tony about the Harm/Mac will they will they/won't they thing between the two for the entire run of the show having Mac, only to get a rushed ending between the two for getting together in the JAG series finale, only to come the NCIS LA spin-off reveal to be broken up yet again has a double meaning.**

**Not just a dig at the whole Harm/Mac mess, but a serious dig at Tony/Ziva who was the Harm/Mac of NCIS and had Tony/Ziva finally admit feelings towards each as an actual couple the episode Ziva exits on in season 11 because the writers were forced to. Even come NCIS season 17 they still don't have Tony/Ziva together.**

**To the writers, this crap is so old and aggravating for the viewers for those who support the relationship or who don't. This is childish writing, put the couple together or don't, put a final nail in it and move on for good. Quit wasting everybody's time.**

**When Ziva finally left in season 11 well I was relieved since this never-ending will they/won't they Tiva crap could be over.**

**Nothing more to really add so until next time**


End file.
